Angry Daddy
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Este Fic está dedicado a la familia Son/Satán. Gohan está muy enojado y todos sabemos que puede ocurrir. Contiene un viaje en el tiempo al pasado en donde Pan acompañada de Trunks pretende ayudar a los jóvenes Gohan y Videl con su relación. Los capítulos no van a tener una continuidad definida espero no confundirlos mucho y que disfruten la loca historia que quiero contar.
1. Y llegamos al Pasado

Este Fic está dedicado a la familia Son/Satán. Gohan está muy enojado y todos sabemos que puede ocurrir. Contiene un viaje en el tiempo al pasado en donde Pan acompañada de Trunks pretende ayudar a los jóvenes Gohan y Videl con su relación. Los capítulos no van a tener una continuidad definida espero no confundirlos mucho y que disfruten la loca historia que quiero contar.

**Declaimer**: Los personajes, así como el universo en el que se desenvuelven son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, el presente relato fue creado sin fines de lucro.

Es mi segundo Fic y el primero que pretendo hacer de varios capítulos, por lo que agradecería mucho sus comentarios y críticas constructivas :D enjoy!

**Y llegamos al Pasado**

Era un lindo día de domingo, las familias Son y Brief se encontraba reunidas, se podría decir que celebraban el primer aniversario de la derrota de Kid Buu, cierto joven semisaya se notaba un poco tenso, la expresión de su rosto era la habitual, sin embargo algunas gotas de sudor se empezaban a ver en su frente producto del nerviosismo; hacía un poco más de seis meses que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con su compañera de lucha, velando por el bien y la paz de cuidad Satán como los Gran Sayaman 1 y 2,pero desde hace algunas semanas no podía entender porqué se ponía tan nervioso cada vez que la chica de ojos azules se le acercaba "de mas", por así decirlo, cosa que estaba haciendo muy seguido; ya habían compartido algunas citas, pero el esperado beso triunfal que significaba dar el siguiente paso con su mejor amiga aún no llegaba, el joven de cabellos rebeldes no se explicaba por qué le costaba tanto trabajo decirle a la chica que ocupaba el 99% de sus pensamientos lo que sentía por ella o simplemente robarle un beso como lo haría cualquier muchacho de su edad.

Gohan se encontraba sentado junto a ella, en una mesa circular, no estaban solos, en ella también estaba sentada su familia; el festejo se estaba llevando a cabo en el inmenso patio de la corporación capsula, de repente se veían pasar casi como manchones a dos niños ataviados con camisas coloridas y bermudas por el patio, corrían de un lado a otro, seguidos de un perro y una criatura bastante extraña, regordeta y rosada. Aún centrado en sus pensamientos Gohan tomo valor y se dispuso a realizar lo que tenía planeado, tomar de la mano en público a la chica que lo embelesaba; tragó saliva y poco a poco subió su mano por el mantel de la mesa hasta posarla a lado de la de su chica ojiazul, trataba de disimular mirando para otro lado mientras sus mejillas empezaban a obscurecerse, su compañera se encontraba distraída platicando alegremente con su madre, agarró valor nuevamente y con un movimiento rápido tomó la mano de su bella dama, ésta al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano de semisaya enrojesió y lo miró con pena, ambos se miraron sonrojados unos segundos cuando…

-eh?,Qué es eso?- masculló Goku con la boca llena de ramen

-Pero, si es- dijo el namek que alguna vez había fungido como Dios de la Tierra sorprendido con pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente.

Una nave un tanto familiar para algunos apareció en el centro del patio, plateada y amarilla con soportes que la hacían lucir como un pulpo y una tapa transparente muy al estilo supersónicos.

En un instante todos los guerreros Z se encontraba rodeando la nave, esperando sentir un poco del Ki que emanara del artefacto, la puerta de la máquina se abrió dejando escapar la energía vital de las dos personas que se encontraban en ella.

-Hola a todos- Dijo un joven un tanto apenado saliendo con una mano detrás de la cabeza muy al estilo de la familia Son

-Trunks!- Grito Bulma con alegría dando un salto, acto seguido corrió hacia el joven de cabellos púrpuras para abrazarlo

-Pero Trunks ¿qué haces aquí? No me digas que vienes a advertirnos de otra amenaza-dijo Krilin con su habitual ceja arqueada

-Esto… no precisamente jejeje- dijo sonrojado para terminar riendo nerviosamente.

-Papá mira ese señor se llama como yo- dijo el pequeño vástago del príncipe de los sayayíns, el mismo que respondió con un simple gruñido cruzando los brazos en su pose natural.

-HOLA!- dijo una joven sonriente, saltando ágilmente de la nave que la había transportado a ese lugar.

-Vaya todos lucen tan jóvenes y atléticos- dijo con una gran sonrisa la muchacha de ojos azabaches.

Todas las miradas cayeron directo a la jovencita; ella vestía unos jeans desgastados, una blusa roja ombliguera, guantes y una pañoleta amarrada en su cabeza. Los presentes la miraron sorprendidos sin decir una palabra.

-Díganme a qué han venido si no existe una amenaza, no creo que vengan nada más para saludarnos- gritó con enfado el príncipe de los sayayíns desde su posición recargado en una palmera cerca del lugar sin mirar a la pareja que se encontraba en medio

-Esto…-trataba de decir algo Trunks del futuro cuando fue interrumpido por su acompañante.

-Por accidente…Trunks me estaba enseñando la máquina del tiempo y cómo era que funcionaba, yo oprimí un botón y aquí estamos- dijo llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza y sacando un poco la lengua la jovencita del paliacate rojo.

-ooooeee entonces tu vienes del futuro?- dijo el pequeño Goten con cara de asombro e ilusión

-así es, mi nombre es Pan- dijo la pelinegra muy sonriente acercándose a Goten y revolviendo juguetonamente los cabellos alborotados del niño.


	2. Mamá ya lo sabe

Este capítulo trata de lo que ocurrió antes de que Pan y Trunks viajaran al pasado. :D Enjoy

**Mamá ya lo sabe.**

-Riiinggg, Riiinggg- el repique del teléfono exaltó a una mujer que se encontraba parada frente al tostador, esperando que el plateado artefacto le devolviera las rebanadas que en él había depositado.

-¡Yo contesto!- gritó una joven desde la planta alta de la casa, la mujer volteó como un acto reflejo ante la exclamación para encontrarse con el rostro de su marido quien se hallaba sentado en la mesa degustando tranquilamente una humeante taza de café, – ¿quién será a estas horas?- comentó el hombre antes de llevarse el aromático brebaje a la boca; la mujer comenzó a hacerse la misma pregunta, era extraño que alguien llamara tan temprano y aún más extraño que su hija de 16 años estuviera tan interesada en contestar, solo podía pensar que su pequeña estaba esperando dicha llamada, pero..¿De quién?; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido del tostador, decidió deja para más tarde sus cavilaciones y se dispuso a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días familia!, ay huele delicioso el café-dijo una muy sonriente chica sentándose a la mesa justo a un lado de su padre y vertiendo el liquido obscuro en un taza ya dispuesta para ella.

-Está delicioso Pan, tu madre es una experta preparándolo- señaló el hombre de anteojos sin apartar la vista del periódico que se encontraba ojeando.

-Bueno gracias a los dos, yo también los quiero, pero apresúrense o se les hará tarde- expresó la mujer de ojos de cielo con una sonrisa, sentándose frente a su familia y acomodando otra bandeja de comida.

-Por cierto Pan, ¿quién era? No es normal que alguien marque tan temprano a menos que sea una emergencia- comentó el hombre de corbata todavía con la cara frente a los papeles color gris, pero esta vez mirando de reojo a su hija.

-Por kami! Olvidé que tengo que pasar por un libro a la biblioteca-dijo mientras saltaba de su silla-Adiós a todos, los quiero-gritó mientras salía corriendo de la cocina, lanzando un par de besos al aire y tomando su mochila color limón.

Ambos padres observaron la escena un poco sorprendidos; Videl aun sostenía la taza blanca con filos dorados frente a su boca y Gohan apartó el periódico que lo había tenido entretenido por un buen rato cuando escucharon el azote de la puerta principal de su hogar; -definitivamente ay algo raro-pensó la pelinegra de ojos azules, pero decidió no comentarle nada a su esposo hasta averiguarlo y hablar con su pequeña; -igual de despistada que su papá- bromeó esperando sacar a su compañero de los pensamientos que lo obligaron a mirar fijamente por la ventana, su deber era apartarlo de lo que sea que se estuviera imaginando hasta charlar con su hija.

El semisaya veterano giró la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de su mujer, quien se había levantado de su asiento para acercársele, ésta retiró su brazo de la mesa para sentarse en sus piernas, el hombre parpadeo un par de veces en reacción involuntaria y se sonrojó un poco, definitivamente le encantaba ver a su esposa tan cariñosa, con delicadeza la mujer apartó los anteojos del pelinegro y los acomodó en la mesa para poder observar los ojos del hombre con el que ha compartido muchos años de su vida; el primogénito de Goku paso sus manos por la espalda de su cónyuge, la cual ya tenía los brazos rodeando su cuello y la frente apoyada con la de él, -Se te está haciendo tarde- Exclamó la ojiazul casi susurrando y mordiéndose el labio inferior continuó –Pero no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que pagues la cuota- terminó regalándole una amplia sonrisa al caballero de ojos azabaches, -mmm la cuota, había olvidado la cuota, cuantos serán esta vez, ¿un millón, dos millones?-comentó el hombre de corbata fingiendo estar pensativo, -Todos los besos del mundo- exclamo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa y se dejo atrapar por los labios de su marido, habrían pasado toda la mañana fundidos en ese beso pero fueron interrumpidos por la alarma de un pequeño reloj de pulsera sobre el brazo del semisaya, -Debo irme o llegare tarde- dijo el hombre apartando gentilmente a su esposa, -Ash ya se-exclamó la hija de Mr. Satán simulando un puchero y abandonando con desgano los brazos de su ex compañero de lucha contra el crimen, -Bueno te veo en la cena, te amo- expresó el hombre colocándose los lentes y tomando su maletín, para después despedirse de su mujer con un tierno beso y salir de su casa; Videl se quedó observando por la ventana de la cocina cómo Gohan se alejaba volando, entonces recordó algo, parpadeo dos veces y pronunció para ella misma -el teléfono-.

El viento arremolinaba los cabellos azabaches de una jovencita que viajaba a toda velocidad rumbo al oeste, los rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro en ese ángulo perfecto que le regala todas las mañanas, su expresión no era la habitual, pues la gran sonrisa que la caracteriza no se encontraba pegada en sus labios, se veía notoriamente seria, como si algún pensamiento merodeador se arrastrara por su mente. –Eso fue descuidado- dijo para sí misma recordando lo ocurrido en casa.

FlashBack

-¡Ay asquerosa chatarra dónde estás!- gruñía molesta una joven envuelta en su bata de dormir mientras removía ropas, trastos y adornos por toda la habitación, -No puede ser otra vez extravié mi móvil- expresó para sí la muchacha con las manos empuñadas frente a su pecho, sus ojos llorosos y mirando hacia el techo como si éste le fuera a responder e indicarle la ubicación del objeto que busca; -Ash bueno solo espero que a Trunks no se le ocurra llamarme a casa- dijo mientras se desasía de su pijama y se dirigía a tomar una ducha, terminó de ducharse sin contratiempos y justo cuando pasaba frente al teléfono de su recámara éste comenzó a resonar.

-¡Yo contesto!-gritó mientras descolgaba el teléfono -Moshi moshi ¿Trunks eres tú?-expresó nerviosamente.

-Buenos días Pan, espero hayas dormido bien, ¿Cómo está la princesa de la montaña Paoz?- preguntó un joven al otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy bien gracias-expresó la joven sonrojándose levemente con una dulce sonrisa, la cual fue borrada y reemplazada por una expresión de seriedad -¿Por qué me marcaste a casa? Sabes que no debemos distraernos-

-Lo siento mucho Pan, lo que pasa es que no contestabas el móvil, y bueno hoy tengo todo el día ocupado, mi mamá me programó muchas reuniones, y pues tenía que avisarte que no podré ir a almorzar como quedamos, espero me disculpes- decía un joven de cabellos lilas rascándose la nuca con la mano que tenía libre, se encontraba observando el horizonte pegado al barandal del balcón en su hogar, el único lugar donde podía hablar sin ser escudriñado por su hermana o su madre.

-Ay qué mala suerte y yo que te quería llevar a ese nuevo restaurant que abrieron en la cuidad, ni hablar, pero me debe una cita señor Briefs- se escuchó a una joven decir por el auricular cosa que provocó que el joven jefe de la corporación capsula se sonrojara un poco y empezara a reír nerviosamente –esto…si otro día hacemos lo que tú quieras ¿de acuerdo?- comentó el joven echó un vistazo de reojo sobre su hombro, como verificando que nadie estuviera oyendo u observando.

-Es una promesa, ¡Por Kami! Tengo que colgar, te llamo luego, besos, te amo, adiosín- se escuchó por la bocina del teléfono a la muchacha; antes de contestar, el joven semisaya de ojos azules, miró a un lado, luego al opuesto y finalmente posó su mano sobre el micrófono y sus labios–Yo también te amo, que tengas lindo día-dijo modulando el tono de su voz lo suficiente para que solo su compañera del otro lado de la línea lo escuchara bien –Adiós- fue lo último que pronunció el hijo del príncipe de los sayayín antes de dirigirse a la puerta de cristal que comunica el balcón con el resto de su casa, antes de entrar volteó por un momento hacia el cielo como recordando algo; tal vez un par de ojos azabaches; suspiró entrecerrando los ojos, se acomodó la corbata y se perdió entre las sombras del interior de su hogar.

Fin del FlashBack

-Esta niña no va a cambiar- decía para ella misma una mujer de cabello obscuro con la barbilla pegada a su pecho y los brazos colgados hacia abajo al abrir la recámara de su retoño y encontrarse con toda una pila de desastre, era como si un tornado hubiera pasado sólo por la habitación, y en efecto su hija desde pequeña parecía un torbellino; la ojiazul se disponía a cerrar lo que para ella era una cámara de horror cuando una extraña luz llamó su atención, la luz provenía de un rincón debajo de una estantería de libros en donde había todo tipo de artilugios excepto libros, entro con cuidado de no pisar alguna de las prendas que se encontraban regadas por todo el piso, se agacho, extendió la mano lo más que pudo, tuvo que pegar su rostro al suelo para estirarse, sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil provocado por la posición en la que se encontraba; por fin sus dedos lograron alcanzar el artefacto; lo tomó y se levantó de golpe apretando el aparato, -Pero si es el móvil de Pan- dijo parpadeando mientras sostenía el objeto que emitía una luz y un pequeño zumbido frente a ella,-tres llamadas perdidas- dijo mirando la pantalla titilante del teléfono celular, se quedó observando fijamente al artefacto con expresión dudosa, ¿Quién llama tan temprano a su hija con tanta insistencia? ¿Es la misma persona que llamó por la mañana a su casa? Esas preguntas daban vueltas por su cabeza y de un momento a otro su curiosidad entró en escena y se les unieron otras cuestiones, ¿Qué pasaría si solo da un vistazo? Solo para conocer el nombre de la persona ¿Cuál es el límite que tiene una madre para inmiscuirse en la vida personal de sus hijos? Pan ya no era una niña, pero tampoco era un adulto, todavía no estaba en edad de tomar decisiones consientes y afrontar sus consecuencias, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, ¿En verdad lo creía así?, ¿Es eso cierto?; salió por un instante de su estupor y miró a su alrededor, recordó que había planeado revisar el identificador de llamadas del teléfono de la estancia, pero con los quehaceres del hogar dejó a un lado su compromiso con ella misma; volvió a apretar el móvil, lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal blanco con encaje y salió con actitud firme de la habitación de su pequeña de 16 años, se dirigió serena y tranquilamente a la estancia de su hogar, con una expresión decidida que la hacía lucir como la joven de coletas que combatía el crimen en ciudad Satán hace algunos años; fue directo al identificador, revisó el número en cuestión y tomó el teléfono, miró ambos artefactos con una expresión vacilante en el rostro, una gota de sudor se asomaba en su frente producto de la lucha interna que estaba llevándose a cabo en su mente, -El trabajo de una madre es cuidar de sus hijos ¿no?- expresó para sí misma autoconvenciéndose, -Si, pero sin meterse en sus vidas- ignorando el último pensamiento que atravesó por su cabeza marcó el número telefónico y colocó el auricular junto a su oreja.

-Hola soy Trunks deja tu mensaje y yo me comunico más tarde, adiós, beeep- se escuchó por el altoparlante del aparato, la mujer colgó y lentamente dejo el teléfono en su lugar, se quedó inmóvil con una mano sobre el objeto que sirve para comunicarnos a distancia, reinó el silencio por unos minutos en la casa de la familia Son/Satán, poco a poco la mujer de trenza metió su mano al bolsillo del delantal que vestía, sacó el móvil de su hija, lo miró por unos segundos para después desbloquearlo y así poder visualizar lo que deseaba, o ¿no deseaba?; -Mi Pan y..-susurró sin terminar.


	3. Son Pan, La Semi-Sayayín

**Son Pan, La Semi-Sayayín.**

-ooooeee entonces tu vienes del futuro?- dijo el pequeño Goten con cara de asombro e ilusión

-así es, mi nombre es Pan- dijo la pelinegra muy sonriente acercándose a su tío y revolviendo juguetonamente los cabellos alborotados del niño.

-Bueno si no tienen nada que hacer aquí, ¿Por qué no regresan por donde vinieron?- Exclamó con desinterés el príncipe de los sayayín dándoles la espalda a los presentes y encaminando sus pasos hacia la inmensa barra de bocadillos.

-¡Pero qué mal educado eres Vegueta, no puedes correr a las personas de esa manera, ésta es mi casa, además acaban de llegar!-gritó muy molesta la dueña de corporación cápsula hacia su marido pero éste ni si quiera se molestó en voltear, -Por favor quédense a la fiesta, no celebramos nada en particular solo el hecho de que ay paz en la tierra- se dirigió a la joven pareja con una gran sonrisa.

-Y díme Trunks ¿has seguido entrenando?- preguntó el hijo menor de Bardock con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas, acercándose al vástago de su "mejor amigo" para terminar tomándolo de un hombro y halándolo hacia los demás guerreros.

-Ven conmigo Pan, quiero saber todo de ti, pues imagino que eres la novia de mi hijo, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo la mujer de cabello azul tirando del brazo de la que ya consideraba su nuera, atrayéndola a una mesa en donde se encontraban más que dispuestas todas las mujeres Z; la pelinegra reía nerviosamente y solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza sonrojada.

-Oye Trunks ¿tú sabes quienes son esas personas?- Preguntaba con angustia el hijo menor de Gokú a su leal y mejor amigo de cabello lila.

-mmm, no sé, pero ese señor se parece a mi abuelo, y al parecer la niña que se llama Pan es su novia-decía el pequeño de ojos azules con una mano apoyada en su barbilla y asintiendo con la cabeza repetidamente en una expresión de seriedad fingida.

-Y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con mi hijo?-Preguntó animada la madre de Trunks sosteniendo una delicada copa llena de un burbujeante liquido amarillento.

-Unos 6 meses, más o menos-dijo un poco apenada la hija de Gohan, ruborizada, mirando sus manos las cuales tenía sobre la mesa, pero con una sonrisa.

Bulma la miraba muy contenta con las manos entrelazadas a un lado de su rostro.

-Oye y ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Preguntó una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, notando la gran diferencia de edad que existe entre la joven pareja en cuestión.

-16- contestó la chica pelinegra muy segura y sonriente; mirando fijamente a la mujer que la cuestionó.

-¡Queeee!, ¡Pero si estas muy joven para andar con un hombre tan grande, digo no sé cuantos años tenga Trunks pero se nota que es mucho mayor que tú!, dime ¿tus padres no te dicen nada?, ¿están de acuerdo que seas novia de un hombre mayor?- gritó la esposa de Gokú con su inconfundible exaltación, cosa que hiso que algunos de los que se encontraban en las mesas contiguas desviaran su atención hacia las féminas que se hallaban reunidas.

-Eh, dime Trunks es verdad eso ¿no tuviste problemas con tus suegros?-Preguntó Yamcha al hijo de Vegueta parpadeando un par de veces.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Yamcha?, seguro no tuvo problemas, Trunks siempre ha sido buen muchacho, además es muy fuerte, digo en caso de que las cosas se pongan violentas con sus suegros no creo que exista alguien que pueda ganarle- reía el ex calvo sin nariz mientras comentaba para terminar dándole un golpe en la espalda al semisaya de cabello lila, haciendo que éste derramara el refresco que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

-Esto…-masculló el joven Trunks rascando su mejilla para después reír sonora y exageradamente, con visibles gotas de sudor en su frente y una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Deberían de dejar en paz al pobre hombre y dejarlo disfrutar de la comida- gritó un guerrero de tez verdusca y capa blanca, que se encontraba detrás de ellos, recostado en el césped apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos; el cuál había escuchado toda la conversación haciendo uso de la aguda capacidad auditiva.

El hombre de cicatriz y traje beige, junto con el padre de la pequeña Maron tragaron saliva y asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, para después regresar a sus respectivos lugares, justo en ese momento el príncipe de los sayayín apareció en escena para irrumpir la calma que le había regalado Pikkoro al joven hijo de Bulma.

-Pues yo creo que cualquiera podría ganarle en las condiciones que se encuentra, se nota que no se ha puesto a entrenar como se debe, además puedo notar por su Kí que la chiquilla es una sayayín así que su padre debe serlo también- comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa pegada en sus labios el heredero al trono sin reino de los sayayín, cruzado de brazos en su pose natural.

Las palabras de Vegueta no fueron pronunciadas de manera estruendosa, sin embargo fueron escuchadas por todos los que se encontraban en el extenso patio de la corporación cápsula, cada una de las personas allí reunidas se había quedado inmóvil, el maestro Roshi quien sostenía un helado se hallaba boquiabierto, y sin darse cuenta ladeó el barquillo que mantenía en su mano, éste cayó justamente en la cabeza de oolong, que estaba parado junto al senseí de Gokú con la misma expresión.

-¡Muy bien atención todos, por favor aquí!- exclamó la pelinegra de paliacate rojo alzando una mano exigiendo a los presentes sus miradas, los cuales se encontraban anonadados, observando a su compañero de viaje, -No puedo revelarles los detalles de mi identidad- dijo con ambas manos en la cintura y su típica sonrisa,-A lo que me refiero es que no puedo decirles quienes son mis padres ya que eso podría poner en peligro mi propia existencia, lo que puedo hacer es confirmar lo que se acaba de comentar, Sí soy una sayayín, una guerrera semi-sayayín para ser más específicos- esto último lo mencionó moviendo su dedo índice de adelante hacia atrás, un poco inclinada hacia enfrente y guiñando un ojo; -Y soy la integrante más joven de la familia Son- terminó sonriente haciendo un ademán de "amor y paz" justo como se estilaba en los años 60s.


	4. La apuesta

**La apuesta.**

El silenció que se había apoderado del patio de la corporación cápsula fue bruscamente cortado por el ruido que hacían los zapatos de cierta mujer ataviada con un kimono amarillo, al correr.

-¡Ay mi dulce Pan, siempre quise tener una niña, que felicidad voy a tener una hija!- gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos la esposa de Gokú apretando con fuerza a la pelinegra y restregando su mejilla contra la de la chica de ojos azabaches.

-Eh esto… no- trataba de decir con dificultad y sonriendo nerviosamente la nieta de Mr. Satán ante el apretado abrazo de su abuela.

-¿Eh?, ¡Ay entonces tendré una nieta, si una hermosa y linda nieta!-gritó nuevamente la hija de Ox Satán, volviendo a apretujar a la joven viajera del tiempo.

-Eh jeje no, no- esta vez la joven semi-saya se soltó ágilmente del estrujón que le estaba propinando la mujer de moño, para reír de forma frenética y mover las manos hacía los lados con rapidez evidentemente sonrojada.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Entonces?- comentó Milk con expresión dubitativa llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Bueno si eres una Son y una semi-sayayín forzosamente Milk tiene que ser algo tuyo- comentaba pensativa una mujer de cabello azul mirando hacia el cielo, -Y si lo piensas bien -continuó- solo existen dos opciones, o eres hija de Gokú o eres hija de Gohan-.

-Así es, porque no creo que el hermano de Gokú haya tenido descendencia- comentó sonriente el esposo de no.18

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?- dijo sorprendida la pelinegra sin entender a qué se refería el hombre sin nariz, nunca había escuchado hablar sobre un hermano de su abuelo.

-Ya, ya, no importa si es hija, nieta o sobrina, o lo que sea, lo importante es que es de nuestra familia- pronunció con su típica expresión amable el padre de Goten dirigiéndose a la joven.

-Bienvenida- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la hija de su primogénito extendiéndole la mano.

La joven Son se quedó inmóvil por un momento, con todo el alboroto de identidad y la infinidad de preguntas que le hicieron las mujeres del lugar, no había tomado consciencia de los individuos que se encontraban en el recinto, especialmente no había reflexionado sobre el hombre que le extendía la mano, ese era su abuelito, era la persona que más extrañaba en el mundo, y después de 2 largos años lo estaba viendo de nuevo, lo tenía frente a ella; sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia él para abrazarlo, se colgó de su cuello como cuando era una niña, y se sintió como aquella pequeña que se acurrucaba con su abuelo. El hombre de cabellos rebeldes parpadeó dos veces sorprendido ante la reacción de la chica de ojos obscuros, pero en un instante cambió su expresión por una sonrisa correspondiendo el cariño que le regalaba la joven.

Todos miraron la escena justo como lo hicieron cuando Goten vio por primera vez a su padre en el torneo de las artes marciales previo a la batalla contra Majin Buu, y poco a poco regresaron a disfrutar de la reunión, algunos fueron directo a la barra de bebidas como Mr. Satán y el Maestro Roshi; otros se dedicaron a reír y conversar, entre ellos una parejita de jóvenes del futuro, quienes por fin, después de un rato pudieron encontrar un momento para hablar a solas.

-Uff que día nunca pensé que llegaríamos en plena fiesta y con todos reunidos- decía la pelinegra llevándose un brazo a la frente y dejándose caer en una silla.

-Definitivamente este ha sido el día más largo de mi vida y aún no termina- comentó el joven Brief imitando a su compañera –Dime Princesa, ¿No crees que fue arriesgado haberles revelado eso? –continuó el joven hijo de Vegueta tomando la mano de su chica y dándole un rápido y tierno beso en la misma.

-Mmm no, no lo creo, y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para quitárnoslos de encima –contestó a su acompañante mientras tomaba el refrescante líquido de una lata color naranja,-Además, la mayoría ha de pensar que soy hija de mi abuelito, y esa es una ventaja- continuó guiñando un ojo y levantando su dedo índice a un lado del rostro.

-Pues yo creo que Pan se parece muchísimo a ti Milk- comentaba Yamcha volteando a ver a la joven de paliacate rojo que se encontraba en una mesa justo a un lado de la de él y otro grupo de personas.

-¡Ay verdad de que sí, somos idénticas!- contestó la mujer de kimono amarillo y moño muy alegre con las manos entrelazadas junto a su rostro.

-Pues yo más bien creo que se parece a Videl, ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo Gohan?- decía Krilin pícaramente mientras codeaba al hijo mayor de Gokú.

Ante el comentario de su amigo, el joven Gran Sayamán no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate maduro y sudar como un condenado; mientras que la chica de ojos azules que se encontraba a su lado parpadeaba sonrojada.

-No yo creo que si se igualita a Milk- decía pensativo el hombre de cicatriz -Ah ya lo tengo- continuó - ¿Qué te parece Krilin si hacemos una apuesta?- Terminó con una enorme sonrisa mirando a su amigo.

-De acuerdo, acepto- contestó el excalvo levantando un puño frente a su rostro,-Pero ¿Qué vamos a apostar?- preguntó.

Antes de que alguno de los que se encontraban en esa mesa pudiera contestar, la voz de una joven se escuchó detrás de ellos, -Ah, una apuesta, me parece divertido- todos voltearon su mirada para encontrarse con la imagen de la joven de ombliguera roja que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Y como están apostando sobre mí, sugiero que el que pierda, cuando se sepa que vengo en camino o que ya nací, me compre un vestido- aseveró con una sonrisa maliciosa y las manos apoyadas en su cintura la hija de Gohan.

-Bien- contestó Yamcha, -Así quedamos- replicó el padre de Maron, y ambos guerreros se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato; los presentes en escena reían divertidos incluyendo a Pan, quién era observada desde la mesa contigua por cierto joven de cabello lila.

Trunks tenía toda su atención puesta en su compañera, la miraba reír alegre pensando que era la cosa más hermosa que ha visto en su vida, simplemente le fascinaba verla feliz y contenta, la personalidad de Pan le encantaba, siempre activa y afanosa, de gran corazón, fuerte, decidida; pero a la vez tierna y sincera, era para él la mujer perfecta.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, todos se había divertido a lo grande, Gokú comió hasta que ya no pudo más y después volvió a comer; los pequeños Goten, Trunks y Maron se cansaron de jugar y correr por todos lados; Yamcha, el Maestro Roshi, Mr. Satán y Ox Satán ya tenían rojas las mejillas de tanto sake y champagne que habían tomado; los demás jugaron bingo, cantaron y se la pasaron de lo mejor; pero ya el sol empezaba a caer y era hora de regresar a casa, los primeros en despedirse fueron Krilin y su familia, quienes prácticamente arrastraban al Maestro Roshi, puesto que ya se había pasado de copas; los siguientes fueron Yamcha y Puar, seguidos por los dos Nameks y Mr. Popo; Gohan se ofreció a acompañar a Videl, Buu y Mr. Satán debido a que éste último había bebido de más; finalmente quedaron solo las familias Son y Brief.

-Bueno Goten, Pan, es hora de irnos- expresó Milk tomando el brazo de su esposo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, ¿Yo también?, pero, si yo me iba a quedar aquí- contestó sorprendida ante la aseveración de su abuela la joven de cabello obscuro.

-Desde luego que no, ninguna hija o nieta mía se va a quedar bajo el mismo techo que su novio, no señor, no hasta que estén casados- exclamaba la mujer de moño casi regañando a la muchacha de paliacate rojo.

-Ups, creo que no fue buena idea decirles que soy una Son- pensaba la chica de cabello obscuro mirando a la madre de Goten con una sonrisa nerviosa y sus dos dedos índices tocándose frente a su pecho.

-Está bien Pan, es lo mejor, mañana temprano podemos vernos para almorzar, ¿Qué te parece?- comentó el joven jefe de la corporación cápsula acercándose a su compañera y tomarla de un hombro.

-No estés tan seguro, a partir de mañana vas a entrenar conmigo, no puedo creer que tu cuerpo esté en tan mala condición- refunfuñó molesto el príncipe de los sayayín recargado en una pared cerca de los demás.

-Esto… Bueno estoy seguro que en algún momento podremos vernos, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo el caballero de ojos azules rascándose la nuca y con una gota de sudor en su frente.

La única hija de Gohan se quedó pensativa unos instantes mirando hacia abajo, para después reaccionar y regalarle una gran y sincera sonrisa a Trunks –De acuerdo- respondió colgándose del cuello del joven y besándolo fugazmente en la mejilla.


	5. Un acuerdo sin palabras

Este es otro capítulo de lo que pasó antes de que Pan y Trunks viajaran al pasado, continuación del capítulo 2 "mamá ya lo sabe"… :D Enjoy

**Un acuerdo sin palabras.**

-Mi Pan y…-susurró sin terminar una mujer de trenza, de pie en la estancia de su hogar con una mano en el pecho.

Los tacones marrones de una mujer surcaban los pasillos de un impresionante edificio; la mujer de falda verde era escoltada por un hombre de traje negro y un aparato auricular en su oreja, sin duda un guardia de seguridad; ambos eran dirigidos por una señorita de cabello corto; la mujer de saco marrón y blusa blanca miraba a su alrededor, veía personas ir y venir con documentos, algunos corrían por los pasillos, cosa que provocaba que ella y las dos personas que la acompañaban debieran apartarse un poco; la mujer en cuestión comenzó a ruborizarse a medida que se acercaba a su destino, debido a la atención que empezaba a recibir por parte de las féminas del lugar, sentía como la examinaban mientras murmuraban entre sí, -¿Quién será?-pudo escuchar decir a una muchacha de uniforme azul preguntar a otra.

-Bien aquí estamos, suba al elevador y llegue hasta el último piso, el jefe ya la está esperando- expresó la mujer de cabello corto apretando el botón que abriría las compuertas.

La mujer de tacones marrones se introdujo en el ascensor, sus dos escoltas se quedaron fuera dejándola sola en el sistema de transporte vertical; mientras subía, algunos pensamientos comenzaron a invadirla, no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía, no sabía a ciencia cierta que iba a decir, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse, además ella no era de esa clase de mujer; detuvo sus cavilaciones cuando se encontró con su propio reflejo en el vidrio del lugar, sonrió al notarse, le parecía cómico que hacía tiempo que no se arreglaba tanto, había cambiado su inseparable trenza tradicional por una de lado que la hacía lucir un poco más sexy; fue interrumpida por el suave movimiento del aparato que la movilizaba, la puerta se abrió permitiéndole acceder a una inmensa sala de estar, la mujer caminó un poco observando a su alrededor, le pareció exquisita la alfombra que ensuciaba con sus tacones; una joven al teléfono le hiso un ademán sin dejar de habar, le señaló una puerta y le indicó que pasara, la mujer hiso una reverencia con la cabeza y tocó la puerta, -Adelante- se pudo escuchar detrás de la misma.

-Videl qué sorpresa- exclamó un joven de traje gris, mientras se levantaba de su silla para saludarla; -Cuando me dijeron qué eras tú la que me buscaba realmente me sorprendí es raro que alguno de ustedes me visite aquí, ni si quiera mamá viene, pero que bien luces, ¿Tienes alguna entrevista o algo así?- hablaba con rapidez el joven de ojos azules, con visibles gotas de sudor en su frente mientras que en un gesto de caballerosidad, halaba una de las sillas frente a su escritorio para que la mujer de cabello negro pudiera sentarse.

-Gracias, almorzaré con Gohan en la ciudad- decía la mujer de ojos azules mientras se acomodaba en el asiento que el joven de cabellos lilas había dispuesto para ella.

-¿Ah sí? Qué bien- expresó con nerviosismo el hijo mayor de Bulma regresando a su lugar quedando justo delante a la mujer de cabello azabache; la angustia que lo invadía aumentó considerablemente cuando se encontró con la mirada penetrante de la esposa de Gohan frente a él, tragó saliva de manera ruidosa pensando que seguramente hace algunos años aquella mujer miraba de esa manera a sus oponentes en su lucha contra el crimen.

Por unos instantes, el silencio reinó en la oficina del joven jefe de corporación cápsula, hasta que la mujer de ojos azules se decidió a hablar.

-Trunks, seré directa contigo- hiso una pausa para tomar aire, -¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?- preguntó con mucha seriedad la hija de Mr. Satán.

-¿A… a… a qué te refieres Videl?- tartamudeó el pelilila sudando como un condenado.

- No hagas que me enfade Trunks Brief que ya no eres un chiquillo, sabes bien a qué me refiero- aseveró molesta la hija de Mr. Satán devorando con la mirada al joven de corbata a rayas.

- Lo lamento Videl, discúlpame en verdad- masculló con la cabeza hacia abajo, - Se que no es correcto y que por cualquier lado que lo veas está mal, pero la quiero Videl en serio- respondió cabizbajo el joven de ojos azules, sin embargo terminó mirando con seriedad a la mujer frente a él, como queriendo darle firmeza a su última frase.

-La quieres- asintió con la cabeza un par de veces pensativa y continuó – Bueno eso responde parcialmente mi pregunta. Mira Trunks, no vine aquí a darte un sermón de lo que está bien o no, o qué es lo correcto y lo incorrecto, ya eres un hombre no tengo porque hacer eso, vine aquí en primer lugar a saber tus intenciones, ya me dijiste que la quieres, lo que me lleva a mi segundo objetivo, ¿Por qué la quieres a ella? ¿Por qué a mi niña? Puedes tener a cualquier mujer en el mundo, ¿Por qué robarle la inocencia a mi nenita?- terminó de cuestionar la ex Sayaman no.2 con una de sus manos empuñadas en su pecho.

-No Videl, no me mal interpretes, yo… yo Amo a Pan- expresó con mesura el hijo mayor de Vegueta.

La mujer de saco marrón sonrió sarcásticamente mientras observaba sus dedos jugar con sus anillos de matrimonio, -No te creo- aseveró desafiante, cosa que provocó que el joven frente a ella abriera los ojos sin parpadear; -Si fuera verdad Trunks, habrías hecho las cosas como deben de ser, ya no eres un niño para andar jugando a las escondidas, bueno ni si quiera cuando eras un niño lo hacías Trunks ¡Por Kami!- exclamó exaltada apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

El joven semisaya enmudeció ante aquellas palabras, tenía razón, era verdad, durante los últimos meses no había estado actuando de manera correcta, se comportaba como un adolescente, probablemente porque ella lo hacía sentir joven de nuevo pero esa no era la cuestión, tenía que aceptar que su conducta no era la adecuada, debía expresárselo a la mujer frente a él, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, la ojiazul continuó.

-Mira yo lo único que quiero es que Pan no salga lastimada en todo esto, eres su primea ilusión, es decir solo tiene 16 años, no quiero que le rompan el corazón- comentó más serena, pero en un tono grave y seguro la esposa de Gohan, sin apartar la vista del semisaya.

-Jamás haría eso créeme, jamás le haría daño a Pan- expresó con seriedad el primogénito de Bulma inclinándose hacia enfrente tratando de darle énfasis a sus palabras

-Eso yo no lo sé Trunks, eso solo tú lo sabes- musitó sin dejar de mirarlo inamovible directo a los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Trunks tenía los ojos clavados en la foto de su escritorio, mientras Videl respiraba profundo y se acomodaba recta como tabla en su asiento, entrelazando las manos en su regazo.

-Prométeme algo por favor, prométeme que vas a pensar bien las cosas, prométeme que va a aclara bien lo que sientes por ella, prométeme que vas a pensar en ella no… no solo… no solo como mujer, sino como la sobrina de tu mejor amigo, como la hija de Gohan, como mi hija, por favor promételo- suplicó con los ojos humedecidos, la guerrera defensora de la paz y la justicia suplicaba por el bienestar de su pequeña, la sola idea de verla sufriendo y llorando la devastaba.

El joven de traje gris la observó sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía ese semblante en ella, nunca la había escuchado de esa manera, sin duda tenía que hacerle caso, así que sin pensarlo dos veces asintió con la cabeza firmemente.

-Gracias- le regaló una sonrisa agridulce.

En la Orange Star University la mañana transcurría como de costumbre, los letrados de alto nivel impartían sus cátedras con tranquilidad, mientras algunos de sus alumnos ponían atención, otros se limitaban a escuchar sin intenciones de entender; sin embargo ese no era el caso de cierta clase de física avanzada, en dicha clase todos y cada uno de los oyentes tenían todos sus sentidos puestos en el profesor y la amplia pizarra, algunos tomaban notas con dificultad, otros parpadeaban tratando de comprender la extensa fórmula que con destreza el catedrático explicaba, algunas chicas observaban sonrojadas al apuesto caballero de corbata y anteojos, aunque siempre tuviera esa expresión de seriedad sin duda era un hombre muy atractivo, pero no debían mirarlo mucho tiempo pues cada distracción les costaba no entender una parte importante de su exposición.

Una alarma repicó indicando el fin de la clase, los jóvenes universitarios salieron del recinto dejando solo al erudito, quien acomodaba algunos papales en un maletín obscuro cuando escuchó el golpeteo de unos nudillos sobre la puerta de madera que se encontraba abierta.

-¿El profesor Son?- preguntó una mujer recargada en el marco del umbral.

El hombre de gafas volteó para observar a la persona que lo llamaba, sonrió y se volvió para seguir acomodando sus cosas.

-No sabía que fuera tan descortés- expresaba la mujer acercándose al estrado sonriendo maliciosamente, -Y dígame profesor, ¿Puedo acompañarlo a almorzar?- dijo acomodando su codo en el escritorio sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano y mirando pícaramente al hombre de corbata verde.

El hombre amplió su sonrisa, sin mirarla y continuando con sus quehaceres contestó –No puedo iré a almorzar con mi esposa-

-No ay problema, tal vez su esposa, usted y yo podríamos…-contestó la mujer tomando juguetonamente al hombre por su corbata tratando de acercarlo a ella cuando fue interrumpida.

-E..e..esto…- se escuchó mascullar a alguien desde la puerta, la pareja volteó de inmediato.

- Ah, Yumiko – expresó sonrojado el primogénito de Gokú.

-Ah, profe, lo siento, solo vine por mi libro que se me olvido, con permiso, hasta luego- enunció con rapidez y nerviosismo la universitaria mientras entraba y salía del salón como una bala, dejando nuevamente solos al par.

La mujer de ojos azules se echo a reír, mientras observaba a su marido cerrar su maletín con cara de disgusto y sus mejillas carmesí.

-No te rías, mañana voy a ser el tema principal de conversación en todo el campus- decía con enfado mientras tomaba de la mano a su mujer para hacerla caminar hacia la salida.

-Bueno ya, no te enojes gruñonsito, ya pasó- expresó con una enorme sonrisa mientras detenía a su esposo para poder darle un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios, -¿Mejor?- preguntó la mujer de tacones marrones.

-No- dijo rápidamente el hombre de anteojos, antes de tomar a su esposa por la cintura y hundirse con ella en un beso.

-¿Puedo pasar?- se escuchó preguntar detrás de la puerta a una mujer.

-Adelante- contestó una muchacha de ojos azabaches desde su cama mientras guardaba el móvil en su bolsillo y abría con rapidez el primer libro que encontró.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer de trenza y delantal de encaje; un aroma a especias y condimentos se filtró detrás de la mujer antes de cerrar la recámara, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el increíble olfato de la joven de ojos obscuros.

-No me digas que ya está la cena- comentó extrañada la nieta de Gokú moviendo la nariz en un gesto infantil al sentir el delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina.

-Sí, ya está todo terminado, empecé temprano porque antes de que llegue tu padre quiero hablar contigo- expresó seria la mujer de ojos azules sentándose en una cesta de ropa repleta frente a la cama de su hija.

La joven de cabello obscuro miró con sorpresa a su madre, el semblante que tenía era inusual; entrecerró los ojos tratando de notar el motivo por el que su progenitora se encontrara en su dormitorio para charlar y solo tardó unos segundos para darse cuenta, como un rayo de divinidad le llegó la respuesta a su mente, abrió los ojos ante sus pensamientos y contempló fijamente a la dama delante de ella, se le veía preocupada y a la vez incomoda; sin duda debía pensar muy bien en lo que iba a decir o hacer, por lo que decidió no pronunciar ni una palabra hasta que su madre comenzar a hablar, eso le daría tiempo para crear una estrategia.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste Pan?- preguntó la ojiazul observando con tristeza a su retoño.

-Lo lamento, es solo que… tu sabes nuestra situación es complicada- pronunció con calma la adolescente.

-Es complicada porque así lo han querido ustedes- masculló la hija de Mr. Satán tomando un porta retrato de la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de ella y clavando su mirada en la foto.

Ambas pelinegras guardaron silencio por unos instantes, la más joven se acomodó para sentarse a la orilla de la cama apoyando sus manos en el colchón, -¿Estás molesta?- preguntó vislumbrando con detalle a su madre.

-No corazón, estoy preocupada eso es todo- declaró la mujer de trenza sentada en la cesta sin dejar de mirar la foto en sus manos.

-Fui hoy a hablar con Trunks- continuó - Le pedí que pensara bien las cosas- esta vez dejó a un lado el portarretrato para poder divisar de frente a su hija.

-Lo hice porque quiero que esté completamente consciente de lo que está haciendo y que reconozca las consecuencias de sus actos- la mujer de ojos azules hiso una pausa para jalar aire y continuó -Y lo mismo quiero pedirte a ti Pan, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después- terminó con extrema seriedad.

-¿Que hiciste qué?, ¿Me estás diciendo que fuiste primero a hablar con Trunks sin siquiera haber hablado conmigo?, ¿Sin siquiera haber hablado con tu hija?- expresó alterada y sorprendida la muchacha de paliacate rojo saltando de la cama para quedar de pie frente a su madre con ambos puños apretados frente a su pecho.

-Tenía que saber cuáles eran sus intenciones contigo- comentó confusa y atónita ante la reacción de su única hija.

-¡Bien¡ y estoy segura de lo que te dijo porque nos amamos pero, ¿y luego qué eh? Dime ¿Por qué razón le pediste que lo pensara? ¿No te convenció lo que escuchaste? ¿O no te gustó lo que oíste porque crees que solo soy una niña mimada y caprichosa?- Preguntó con coraje a la mujer frente a ella alzando la voz como consecuencia de su arrebato.

- ¡Son Pan no me hables de esa manera! y si fui a hablar con él fue porque no se está comportando como un caballero al andarse escondiendo como un ladrón, y si creo que este es otro de tus caprichos es porque no me das razones para pensar diferente- sentenció encrespada la mujer de delantal poniéndose de pié frente a su niña con ambas manos empuñadas a sus costados.

Madre e hija se quedaron mudas por unos segundos, cualquiera que estuviese mirando la escena pensaría que ambas mujeres estaban a punto de empezar con un duelo a muerte, las dos guerreras no se quitaban la vista de encima, una frente a la otra sin intención de ceder ante la discusión que comenzaban, pero un ki conocido que se aproximaba a toda velocidad amenazaba con interrumpirlas, por lo que la mayor de las mujeres decidió relajar su guardia.

-Tu padre está por llegar, por el momento no le comentaré nada hasta que ustedes hayan reflexionado y hagan las cosas como es debido- expresó con rectitud la esposa de Gohan sin mirar a la joven de cabello obscuro dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La mujer salió de la alcoba de su hija cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella; dejando a una muchacha apretando los puños con fuerza en medio de sus aposentos, observando el bloque de madera que comunica a su habitación con el resto de la casa; ambas parpadearon un par de veces mientras suspiraban y continuaron con su rutina como todas las noches.


	6. Pan, la Cupido

**Pan, la Cupido.**

-Esto… Bueno estoy seguro que en algún momento podremos vernos, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo el caballero de ojos azules rascándose la nuca y con una gota de sudor en su frente.

La única hija de Gohan se quedó pensativa unos instantes mirando hacia abajo, para después reaccionar y regalarle una gran y sincera sonrisa a Trunks –De acuerdo- respondió colgándose del cuello del joven y besándolo fugazmente en la mejilla.

-Lo siento Pan, pero mi Papá no me da ni un respiro, llevo lo que va de la semana entrenando y entrenando, yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo pero a duras penas y me deja atender tus llamadas- Se podía escuchar a un joven por el altoparlante del teléfono.

-Si te entiendo mi abuelito es un exagerado igual que tu papá, entrena día y noche con Goten, yo solo los acompaño por las mañanas, pero en las tardes me aburro horrores- comentaba una joven a obscuras, solo alumbrada por la pantalla de un aparato inalámbrico.

-¿Qué no está Gohan en casa por las tardes?-preguntó el joven del otro lado de la línea.

-Pues si pero estas hablando de mi padre y créeme ni si quiera por el hecho de ser joven es divertido; bueno ni hablar ya que no podemos salir juntos hoy buscaré algo en qué entretenerme- expresó la muchacha que se encontraba dentro de un armario.

-Jejeje bueno nada más no hagas cosas malas- se oyó reír al joven

-jajaja no seas tonto, bueno tengo que colgar la abuela me está llamando, besos, te amo, adiosín- la única hija de Gohan colgó y salió con prisa de su escondite para poder encontrar a su antecesora en la sala.

-Ay Pan, ¿Dónde estabas? Dime ¿Has visto el teléfono?- preguntó una mujer de ojos azabaches secándose las manos con el delantal que portaba.

-Aquí está, bueno voy a ver qué está haciendo Gohan- expresó la pelinegra apartándose a toda velocidad de la vista de la esposa de Goku, tratando de evitar que la bombardeara de preguntas o la pusiera a ayudarle con la cena.

-¿Qué haces Gohan?- la chica de cabello obscuro colocó su rostro entre la cara del joven semisaya y el ordenador, cosa que provocó que el Gran Sayamán se sorprendiera y se echara para atrás cayendo de espaldas con todo y silla.

-Ah, esto… jejeje estoy terminando un trabajo para la escuela- expresó apenado y con gotas de sudor en su frente mientras se levantaba con rapidez.

-Ah, pero es sábado, ¿No piensas salir con Videl o hacer algo divertido?-preguntaba con ambos brazos sobre la nuca la chica de paliacate rojo.

-Eh, esto… bueno yo…- trataba de decir el nieto de Bardock sonrojado y rascándose la mejilla –Es que tengo que terminar la tarea- finalizó mirando hacia abajo tratando de ocultar el tono carmesí de sus pómulos, cosa que fue inútil debido a que la muchacha de ojos azabaches frente a él lo miraba con los hombros abajo y gotas de sudor en su cabeza –No entiendo porqué se pone tan nervioso- pensó la pelinegra antes de chasquear con los dedos inesperadamente frente al joven Son.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Dime ¿Podrías llamar a Videl?- preguntó alegre la nieta de Gokú, el chico delante de ella parpadeó un par de veces y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para después dirigirse al ordenador.

-Hola, habla Videl- se podía ver a la joven hija de Mr. Satán en una pantalla en el costado derecho del monitor.

-Hola Videl soy yo, ¿Puedes hablar?- expresó sonriente el ex guerrero dorado con visibles gotas de sudor provocadas por los nervios.

-Ah Gohan eres tú, si, no estoy haciendo nada, ¿dime que sucede? – comentó con una enorme sonrisa la ojiazul en la pantalla.

-¡Hola Videl!- gritó una pelinegra poniendo su cara entre la cámara del ordenador y el joven que algún momento se convertiría en su progenitor, haciendo que la muchacha que se podía divisar en el monitor se sorprendiera al ver el rostro de la otra chica tan cerca.

-Ah, hola Pan, ¿Cómo estás?- contestó nerviosa la Sayaman no.2

-Muerta del tedio, Gohan es un aburrido, por eso le dije que te llamara, quería ver qué estabas haciendo, y como no estás haciendo nada, quería que me acompañaras de compras, ya estoy cansada de traer la misma ropa- decía mientras tiraba de su blusa percudida por las lavadas de todos los días, -Yo sé que no te gusta pero anda por favor acompáñame, es mejor ir y dar una vuelta que estar encerrada en tu casa, anda ¿Qué dices? ¿Si? ¿Verdad que si me acompañas?- terminó suplicante la viajera del tiempo inclinándose hacia la pantalla con las manos entrelazadas frente a ella.

-¿Eh? De compras…bueno, pues…- se detuvo para pensar un poco, era bien sabido que no le gustaba mucho hacer cosas de chicas pero había algo en su interior que le decía que no podía negarse, -De acuerdo- finalizó decidida con una sonrisa la defensora de la justicia de Cd. Satán.

-Excelente, en media hora estoy en tu casa, bueno nos vemos, abrazos, adiosin- Pan se despidió con un ademán y cortó la video llamada, sin darle oportunidad al joven detrás de ella de despedirse de su amiga.

-Ups lo siento, olvidé dejar que hablaras con ella, bueno puedes llamarla cuando regresemos del centro comercial- expresó la pelinegra con una mano detrás de la cabeza. Lentamente se acercó al muchacho con una sonrisa maliciosa y le extendió la mano, -¿Me das dinero?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué te tengo que dar dinero? Yo no tengo dinero- expresó evidentemente atónito el hijo de Milk.

-Anda Gohan no te hagas el occiso, sé bien que Mr. Satán les manda un cheque cada mes y que a ti te dan una cantidad para tus estudios, y como casi no sales no gastas en nada, así que debes tener dinero guardado, anda yo no tengo con qué comprar- decía con seriedad la pelinegra manteniendo su mano extendida frente al muchacho de ojos azabaches.

El chico parpadeó inseguro, pero había algo en esa niña que hacía que no pudiera negarle nada, era extraño, resignado se dirigió al lugar en donde tenía depositados sus ahorros, -Es todo lo que puedo prestarte- comentó con tristeza el discípulo de Pikkoro entregando parte de sus ahorros a la chica de cabello obscuro.

-Gracias, eres el mejor, bueno nos vemos en la cena, adiosin- la nieta de Goku tomó los papales de colores, se despidió lanzando un beso al aire y salió de la habitación dejando al joven semisaya aturdido.

Dos señoritas se encontraban sentadas en una heladería cerca del centro comercial más grande y concurrido de Cd. Satán, estaban ubicadas en una mesa en la terraza del lugar por lo que los transeúntes podían verlas al pasar, algunos chicos las miraban de reojo al caminar, mientras que otros les gritaban piropos y silbaban desde la acera de enfrente.

-Ash, son unos tontos- expresaba molesta una joven de cabello corto mientras sostenía una cuchara.

-No les prestes atención, ay personas que solo son buenas para hacer tonterías – comentaba sonriente la chica de ojos azabaches observando divertida a los jóvenes alejándose.

-Oye Pan, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ay algo que quería preguntarte, dime ¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de Trunks? Es decir, se qué tú también eres como él pero ¿Por qué elegirlo a él? ¿Por qué no a otro chico de tu edad?- cuestionó la ojiazul con seriedad a la joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Ay Videl- se detuvo para suspirar – es algo complicado- continuó –Mira lo que te puedo decir es que antes de empezar con él me resultaba muy difícil encontrar a alguien que me comprendiera y me aceptara tal y como soy, era difícil que una chica como yo hallara un muchacho que no saliera corriendo al ver mis habilidades- terminó riendo entretenida la hija de Gohan al recordar las citas fallidas que tuvo antes de empezar a salir con su novio.

-Si te entiendo, porque yo… bueno no tengo los poderes que tú tienes y en realidad no estoy muy interesada en los chicos, pero…- la joven de cabello corto hablaba con desánimo mirando el recipiente vacío frente a ella, - a veces es difícil atraer la atención de alguien cuando no eres, ya sabes la típica chica coqueta que conquista a los chicos con facilidad, no estoy diciendo que no me llueven invitaciones y me dejan cursis notas en el casillero, pero, solo lo hacen porque soy la hija de Mr. Satán, no porque creo que quieran salir, o conocer mejor a una chica que es más una guerrera que otra cosa- terminó con una sonrisa agridulce.

Pan, que observaba con atención a la muchacha que tenía enfrente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, si bien su madre le contó alguna vez sobre su juventud, nunca le mencionó que en algún momento se sintió así justo como ella misma se había sentido antes de empezar a salir con Trunks, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la razón por la que la joven se encontraba tan melancólica.

-Un momento, ¿Qué ay entre tú y Gohan?- preguntó con seriedad a la ojiazul, la cual se limitó a parpadera sonrojada, -Videl Satán no me digas que ni siquiera son novios- volvió a cuestionar la joven semisaya parándose de la silla, la aludida sonreía nerviosa ante el extraño comportamiento de la chica de ojos azabaches.

-E..esto… no, solo somos amigos- pronunció con dificultad la hija de Mr. Satán perturbada y roja como tomate.

-¡¿Qué, quieres decir que no te lo ha pedido?! Bueno pero ¿si han salido juntos verdad?- dijo exaltada la integrante más joven de la familia Son apoyando sus dos manos en la mesa con fuerza e inclinándose hacia su compañera.

-Eh, si, hemos tenido algunas citas- expresó sonrojada y con cara de susto la muchacha de cabello corto.

-¿Y por lo menos ya se besaron verdad?- Preguntó molesta la nieta de Goku esperando una respuesta positiva, cosa que no llegó, lo único que se limitó a hacer la joven frente a ella fue bajar la mirada y suspirar con tristeza, eso era evidentemente un "no", -Por kami, ¿Cómo fue que vine al mundo?- expresó entre dientes mirando hacia el cielo con los hombros caídos, la chica frente a ella no pudo escuchar bien lo que pronunció y solo la observó parpadeando.

-No te preocupes, yo Son Pan voy a ayudarte, te prometo que mañana se darán su primer beso- dijo la joven de ojos negros llevándose una mano al pecho, mientras que la muchacha de ojos azules la miraba completamente confundida, con gotas de sudor en su frente y su rostro de color incandescente.

-Ay ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me dolió- se sobaba la cabeza un joven desde su silla frente al ordenador mirando con enfado a la chica que le había propinado el golpe.

-Porque eres un tonto y te lo mereces, mañana vas a llamar a Videl y le vas a pedir que tenga una cita contigo, tendremos una cita doble, mañana por la tarde saldremos los cuatro ¿Te quedó claro?, ah y tu madre dice que ya bajes a cenar- gritó molesta la muchacha de ojos azabaches con un puño alzado frente a ella para después salir de la habitación azotando la puerta; dejando a un confundido Gohan y a un Goten que reía divertido, pues le había parecido que Pan había regañado a su hermano justo como lo hace su madre cuando lo regaña a él por hacer alguna travesura.


	7. Estalla el amor en la ciudad

**Estalla el amor en la ciudad.**

Era una linda mañana en la montaña Paoz, el sol resplandecía sin ser obstaculizado por alguna nube, los pájaros y las mariposas danzaban entre las ramas de los árboles; el vapor de una chimenea se alzaba sobre una casa de mediana amplitud, en una de sus habitaciones se encontraba cierto joven realizando flexiones y ejercicios aeróbicos frente a un ordenador.

-Bien es suficiente ejercicio, es hora de llamar a Videl y decirle de la cita- pronunció un joven de cabello azabache en tono decidido con un puño en el aire, y por unos instantes se quedó estático en esa misma posición hasta que volvió a su rutina de flexiones y calentamiento –Un poco más de ejercicio- comentó para sí sonrojado, -Bueno Son Gohan que eres hombre o gallina- se autorecriminó molesto consigo mismo ante su cobardía, deteniendo en seco sus ejercicios.

El cacarear de una gallina se escuchó detrás del chico de ojos obscuros cosa que provocó que de inmediato volteara hacia el origen del sonido, -¡Gotén! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- preguntó incomodo el primogénito de Gokú a su hermano menor.

-¿Eh? Mmm, hace rato entré y te pregunté qué hacías pero no me contestaste, estabas ocupado haciendo sentadillas, así que vine por mi cuento de la granja mira tiene sonido- El pequeño hijo de Milk contestó con una sonrisa a su hermano mayor mostrándole un libro para niños con botones que emiten un sonido de animal cuando se les presiona.

-Si ya he visto tu cuento, ahora se buen niño y sal a jugar que tengo que hacer una llamada- comentó el Gran Sayaman prácticamente empujando al infante de cabello alborotado hacia la salida.

- ¿Le vas a pedir a Videl que tenga una cita contigo? ¿Por qué a las niñas les gusta tener citas? Y a todo esto ¿Qué es una cita?- Cuestionaba mientras era barrido hacia la puerta.

-Goten no es momento para que me estés preguntando esas cosas, anda has caso y vete a otro lado- dijo sonrojado e impaciente el discípulo de Pikkoro.

-Ay mi hermano se pone muy raro cuando se trata de Videl- comentó para sí el niño de 7 años cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca mientras su hermano mayor cerraba la puerta del dormitorio frente a él.

-Bien, no más distracciones- el joven hijo de Gokú se sentó frente al monitor de su computadora y por fin decidió realizar aquello que había pospuesto.

-¿Diga? habla Videl- se pudo divisar en la pantalla a la hija de Mr. Satán contestar con seriedad como de costumbre.

-Ho…Hola Videl, buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?- pronunció el hijo mayor de Milk nervioso con gotas de sudor en su frente.

-Ah Gohan buenos días, que sorpresa, estoy muy bien muchas gracias, bueno un poco hambrienta aún no he desayunado, ¿Y qué ay de ti? ¿Sucede algo? Es extraño que me hables tan temprano- Comentó con una gran sonrisa la hija del supuesto héroe de la tierra.

-Esto… no, es decir, todo está bien, solo quería saludarte y saber si…Saber si… Quisieras…Saber si quisieras salir conmigo hoy- Expresó con dificultad el pelinegro con la mirada hacia abajo visiblemente sonrojado.

-¿Sa...salir contigo? ¿Quieres decir una cita?- Preguntó roja como tomate la chica de ojos azules.

-S…si, bueno no solo sería conmigo, Pan y Trunks tendrán una cita y pensaron que sería divertido tener una cita doble, ellos dos y… tu y yo- Contestó con nerviosismo el Gran Sayaman, con la cara del mismo color de la de su compañera del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Ya veo- expresó pensativa, hiso una pausa y continuó -Desde luego, me encantaría salir contigo hoy Gohan- terminó con una enorme y sincera sonrisa la joven de cabellos cortos.

-Excelente nos veremos todos en la torre Satán a las 10 ¿Te parece?- Comentó feliz el nieto de Bardok.

-De acuerdo, bueno debo colgar muero de hambre, hasta entonces, adiós- Se despidió con prisa la defensora de la justicia de Cd. Satán cortando la video llamada al terminar la oración.

-Adiós Vi..del- Dijo casi para sí mismo, debido a que su amiga no le dio oportunidad de despedirse.

En Ciudad Satán todo transcurría como cualquier domingo, las personas aprovechaban el día para pasear y hacer compras, los transeúntes iban y venían por las calles del centro de la cuidad.

En la torre Satán se encontraban aguardado dos jóvenes bien vestidos, uno de ellos, de cabellos lilas quien miraba a un lado y a otro con impaciencia, como esperando divisar algo; mientras que el otro de cabello obscuro se situaba justo debajo de un gran reloj observando hacia arriba.

- Que extraño, Videl no es de las que acostumbran llegar tarde- comentó el joven de ojos azabaches clavando los mismos en el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca.

- Bueno pero está con Pan, y ella sí que es impuntual- expresó un poco divertido el joven de ojos azules.

Los dos semisayas fueron atraídos por las sirenas de un par de patrullas que se movían a toda velocidad, ambas pasaron frente a ellos y dieron vuelta en la esquina hacia la izquierda, los dos las siguieron con la mirada; se escuchó a un hombre de traje decirle a otro que se estaba llevando a cabo un robo a unas cuadras de allí; los guerreros endurecieron su semblante, se miraron y sin decir una palabra corrieron en dirección a la ruta que las patrullas habían tomado.

Llegaron a la escena y se encontraron con una cuadrilla de policías atrincherados detrás de sus vehículos, algunos de ellos presentaban signos de disparos, observaron un poco más de cerca y pudieron divisar la riña que se estaba llevando a cabo a las afueras de una joyería, al parecer un grupo de maleantes había intentado robar el establecimiento, pero las intenciones de dichos hombres fueron truncadas por dos chicas de vestido, quienes les estaban propinando la paliza de sus vidas.

Ambos semi-sayayín pudieron ver como una joven de cabello obscuro y vestido rojo le daba una patada en la cara a un malhechor que se abalanzó hacia ella intentando golpearla con su arma de alto calibre, la cual se había quedado sin balas pues las jóvenes pelinegras había esquivado todos los disparos, después de cegar al atacante con su certero golpe, la chica de ojos negros le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago y terminó por patearlo de nuevo en las espalda lanzándolo inconsciente a unos metros para continuar con el siguiente integrante de la banda de ladrones; no muy lejos de ella se encontraba otra jovencita que hábilmente esquivaba los golpes de él que parecía ser el líder de la banda de asaltantes, un hombre de complexión robusta y mucho más alto que ella, uno tras otro le llegaban puñetazos, los cuales evadía con destreza hasta que encontró el momento perfecto para conectarle una poderosa patada en la cabeza provocando que el corpulento hombre volteara la cara y tambaleara, la chica de ojos azules aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un codazo en el abdomen cosa que hiso que el hombre alto se quedara sin aire y mientras se agachaba en acto reflejo, la hija de Mr. Satán terminó por propinarle un golpe de karate en la nuca dejando noqueado a su contrincante.

Los dos jóvenes vislumbraron la acción con cara de bobos embelesados por la belleza de las chicas de cabello obscuro, y fascinados con las habilidades que ambas poseen; sin duda un par de guerreras perfectas para un par de sayayines.

Los asaltantes fueron sometidos por la policía, aunque en realidad los uniformados solo se limitaron a acarrearlos a las patrullas, pues todos se encontraban inhabilitados, el jefe de la policía se encontraba agradeciendo a las señoritas cuando una de ellas notó a los jóvenes semisayas.

-¡Trunks!- gritó sonriente una chica de vestido rojo agitando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de su compañera, halándola para comenzar a correr hacia los chicos, casi arrastrando a la muchacha de ojos azules.

Ambos caballeros las vieron acercarse; un joven de cabello obscuro en particular podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, el solo hecho de estar cerca de ella lo ponía nervioso, era bien sabido que disfrutaba de su compañía sin problemas, pero de un tiempo para acá los sentimientos que tenía hacia su mejor amiga habían cambiado, no podía dejar de admirarla y pensar que era la cosa más exquisita sobre la faz de la tierra, a veces se sorprendía a sí mismo buscando inconscientemente algún pretexto para pasar tiempo con ella; era extraño que en ocasiones le invadiera el deseo de abrazarla y … besarla; detuvo sus cavilaciones sonrojado y trató de tranquilizarse.

El otro joven sonreía deslumbrado, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado de la galaxia por estar con la chica de sus sueños; las féminas llegaron alegres a saludar a los chicos que las esperaban; la joven pareja del futuro se dijo "hola" con un tierno beso en los labios y un apretado abrazo, mientras que la otra pareja se saludaba como siempre, un rápido y cordial beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaron?, pudimos haber venido a ayudar- comentó Gohan a su compañera de lucha contra el crimen.

-Lo lamento, todo fue muy rápido, ya veníamos retrasadas y vimos el incidente, pensé en avisarte pero no fue necesario, con nosotras dos fue más que suficiente- respondió giñando un ojo y haciendo una seña de "me gusta" con su mano.

-Bien chicos es hora de nuestra cita, ¿qué les parece si vamos al cine?- dijo entusiasmada la muchacha de vestido rojo.

La cita doble comenzó con una película, la pareja del futuro eligió un film de terror tratando de ayudar un poco al joven hijo de Gokú que se encontraba visiblemente nervioso, la obscuridad y la adrenalina que las cintas de horror provocan en las personas es un trampolín perfecto para el romance.

Para el guerrero que derrotó a Cell todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, se armo de valor en el cine y mientras deambulaban los cuatro por los pasillos pudo por fin tomar de la mano a su chica de ojos azules; estando dentro de la sala pudo por fin abrazarla cuando ella brincó de su butaca hacia él, debido al susto que le sacó una escena en la pantalla; pudo por lo menos unos instantes tenerla en sus brazos y percibir el aroma de su cabello, cosa que lo embelesó más de lo que ya estaba.

Al terminar la película ambas parejas decidieron ir a comer a un lindo restaurant, los varones se comportaron como todos unos caballeros, hasta que llegó la comida, entonces no pudieron ocultar sus costumbres sayayin, y si bien Pan también lo es y también tiene un gran apetito, no heredó los hábitos en la mesa de su abuelo.

Después del banquete que degustaron, los cuatro jóvenes si dirigieron a un parque cercano con la intención de vagar un rato y poder observar el atardecer, en el camino entraron a algunas tiendas y observaron aparadores gozando de la compañía de sus parejas; ya en el parque comenzó a darles algo de sed por lo que resolvieron comprar una bebida refrescante, Gohan y Videl se ofrecieron a ir a una heladería cercana justo frente a la alameda dándole oportunidad de estar solos a los novios del futuro.

-¿Pan no crees que ya es hora de regresar?, sabes he estado pensado las cosas y creo que lo mejor es regresar y hacer todo como se debe- comentó con seriedad el hijo mayor de Bulma, sosteniendo una pequeña caja azul mientras se encontraba sentado en una banca abrazando a la pelinegra.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, ya les dimos tiempo suficiente; aunque por otro lado no estoy muy segura de dejar solos a esos dos, yo los veo muy lentos, a este paso nunca voy a nacer jeje- sonreía divertida la muchacha de ojos azabaches.

-No juegues Pan, es enserio, debemos volver a nuestro tiempo- expresó mortificado el chico de cabellos lilas soltando levente de su abrazo a la joven hija de Gohan.

- Ay de acuerdo señor preocupado, pero primero…- dijo la pelinegra lanzándole a su joven novio una mirada provocativa, lo que originó que el chico de ojos azules se ruborizara y prestara toda su atención al rostro de su bella dama, tal fue su distracción que no se dio cuenta cuando la muchacha le arrebató de la mano la pequeña caja que empuñaba. –Vas a tener que quitarme esto- continuó la chica de ojos azabaches meneando el objeto entre su rostro y el del joven, el cual se encontraba atónito.

El jefe de corporación cápsula sonrió ante el reto que su compañera le había lanzado, sabía de antemano que podía robarle el objeto en cuestión con facilidad, pero adoraba la personalidad de su chica y por alguna razón siempre optaba por seguirle el juego; el joven intentó quitarle la pequeña caja pero la muchacha saltó de su lugar y se paró frente a él.

-Te propongo un trato, si logras tomar el estuche, te prometo que nos vamos esta misma noche, pero si no logras atraparme, nos quedaremos un día más, ¿De acuerdo?- desafió sonriente la nieta de Gokú guardando la caja en su sostén.

El joven sonrió con las mejillas carmesí y permaneció inmóvil unos segundos hasta que saltó de la banca tratando de sorprender a la chica de vestido rojo, pero ésta al ver la acción gritó bromeando mientras salía corriendo, el joven la persiguió por todos lados, ambos reían entretenidos en su juego de "atrápame si puedes"; finalmente la muchacha de ojos obscuros fue acorralada.

-Sabes bien que puedo atraparte con facilidad- pronunció el pelilila con ambas manos sobre una pared arrinconando a la pelinegra a escasos centímetros de él.

-Eso era justamente lo que quería- respondió la nieta de Mr. Satán sonrojada y con una sonrisa, mientras posaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven Brief, el chico se ruborizó parpadeando un par de veces, la muchacha comenzó a acercársele con la intención de hundirse en sus labios cuando…

-No puede ser, este Ki es de…- exclamó estupefacta sin terminar.


	8. Pero si Papá ya me conoce

_Este es el último capítulo de la línea de tiempo del futuro, aquí sabremos qué pasó exactamente antes de que Pan y Trunks viajaran al pasado; espero que con lo que le agregué sea más sencillo de leer, si funciona se lo pongo a los otros caps que son del futuro… Enjoy :D_

**Pero si Papá ya me conoce.**

- **Flashback** - **Línea de tiempo:** Futuro- **Ubicación en Dragon World:** GT-

Una mujer de ojos azules salió de la alcoba de su hija cerrando la puerta y recargándose en ella; dejando a una muchacha apretando los puños con fuerza en medio de sus aposentos, observando el bloque de madera que comunica a su habitación con el resto de la casa; ambas parpadearon un par de veces mientras suspiraban y continuaron con su rutina como todas las noches.

Un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba tumbado en la amplia cama de su alcoba, mirando hacia el techo, tenía el torso semi descubierto, debido a que parte de él era bañado por los cabellos lacios y obscuros de una mujer, la cual se hallaba acurrucada en su pecho aparentemente dormida.

El hombre de ojos azabaches meditaba sobre la inusual semana que había pasado, su hija se estaba comportando de manera extraña, a duras penas intercambiaba monosílabos a la hora de la cena y por las mañana se levantaba mucho más temprano, como si intentara evitarlos a él y a su esposa; su esposa, sin duda su conducta no era la habitual, la notaba distraída y un tanto triste cosa que intentaba disimular con avidez, pero no podía engañarlo la conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien; una noche impulsado por la preocupación intentó hablar con su hija y preguntarle si le sucedía algo, pero la muchacha se limitó a contestar secamente que no y a evadirlo fehacientemente.

La mujer recostada sobre sus pectorales perfectos comenzó a moverse, al parecer despertaba; el hombre acarició el cabello obscuro de su esposa intentando arrullarla, pero fue inútil, la mujer abrió los ojos con pereza y se apartó un poco tratando de encontrar el rostro de su marido.

-¿Qué hora es?- dijo somnolienta la mujer de ojos azules.

-Son las 2 de la mañana vuelve a dormir- contestó el discípulo de Pikkoro acariciando el fino rostro de su amada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué haces despierto?- preguntó arrugando la nariz la hija de Mr. Satán.

El semisayayín le regaló una tierna sonrisa a su esposa antes de contestar, pero fue interrumpido por un estrepitoso sonido.

-¡Crash!- el ruido de una objeto al quebrarse se escuchó por el pasillo que conecta las habitaciones del hogar de la familia Son/Satán; el hombre de cabello en picos al oír utilizó sus habilidades para verificar la posición de su hija, encontró el ki de su retoño afuera de su recámara pero, no estaba sola, otro ki conocido fue captado por la hiper percepción del ex Gran Sayamán, abrió los ojos sin parpadear, no podía creerlo, ese ki le pertenecía a…

El hombre saltó de la cama para acomodarse algo de ropa, tomó lo primero que encontró y con prisa se colocó unos pants grises y una playera interior azul; su esposa lo imitó con premura y ambos salieron de la alcoba.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- Preguntó atónito y extrañado, al encontrar a Trunks en el pasillo acompañado de su única hija.

Los jóvenes enmudecieron respirando agitadamente.

-¿Y bien?- insistió con seriedad el primogénito de Gokú.

El silencio invadió el lugar, el hombre de pants comenzó a impacientarse mientras dejaba que invadiera su mente una explicación que no le gustaba nada, todavía no estaba preparado para eso; apretó los dientes rogándole a kami-sama estar equivocado y volvió a inquirir a la pareja frente a él, -Contesten de una vez- alzó la voz un poco.

-Yo...necesitaba hablar con Pan- contestó dudoso el pelilila con gotas de sudor en su frente.

-¿Hablar con ella?, ¿No pudiste esperara hasta que amaneciera para hacerlo? Y ¿Decidiste entrar hurtadillas a mi casa a mitad de la noche simplemente para ver a mi hija?… Por tu bien debes darme una buena razón para hacer lo que estás haciendo- expresó molesto apretando los puños el guerrero veterano.

-Lo lamento Gohan, sé que no debí venir así, sé que le prometí a Videl que haría las cosas bien y…- comentó avergonzado el hijo de Vegueta antes de ser interrumpido.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Tu permitiste esto?- preguntó desconcertado a su mujer, que se encontraba justo detrás de él, la dama en cuestión lo miró unos segundos antes de contestar, pues como ya notaba más enfadado a su marido era preciso cuidar bien sus palabras.

-No, por el contrario, es precisamente lo que quería evitar- pronunció con mesura mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada Videl?, ¿Por qué razón me lo ocultaste? Sabía que estabas escondiendo algo ¿Por qué cuando te pregunté no me comentaste nada?, ¿Por qué trataste de engañarme, crees que soy un tonto?- cuestionó irritado el hombre de ojos azabaches tomando ligeramente de un brazo a su compañera.

-Escúchame bien Son Gohan, no creo que seas ningún tonto, y discúlpame por no decirte, pero estos dos se comportan como un par de niños y quise arremeter a la cordura de ambos, cosa que obviamente fue inútil- contestó con determinación y seriedad, tratando de ocultar su propio enojo y apuntando hacia donde vio por última vez a la pareja; pero al desviar la mirada notó que los jóvenes ya no estaban, su esposo la imitó girándose completamente, pues en su arrebato le había dado la espalda al hombre que al principio retaba.

Los padres de Pan se quedaron boquiabiertos observando a la nada, la joven pareja había aprovechado la pequeña riña que mantuvieron para escapar de la escena.

Dos jóvenes surcaban el cielo estrellado a gran velocidad, el viento golpeaba con fuerza sus rostros y arremolinaba sus cabellos.

-Pan, debemos regresar, lo único que vamos a ganar es que se enfaden más de lo que ya están- aseveró con seriedad el primogénito de Vegueta volteando a ver a su compañera de vuelo junto a él.

-No Trunks, no quiero estar un minuto más aquí, debemos irnos lejos, de lo contrario no van a dejarnos estar juntos- pronunció ofuscada la muchacha de ojos negros.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?, mira si hablamos con ellos con calma y hacemos las cosas bien creo que no debemos tener problemas; conozco a Gohan, se que al principio será difícil pero es una persona razonable y tu madre es obvio que está dispuesta a apoyarnos, siempre y cuando hagamos lo correcto- trató de convencer a la chica de cabello obscuro.

-No Trunks, no pienso aguantar sus reproches y sermones, estoy cansada de que me traten como a una niña- comentó agobiada la nieta de Gokú mientras meneaba la cabeza, de repente paró en seco, detuvo su vuelo, abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteó con rapidez hacia atrás; su acompañante la imitó.

Una presencia se había elevado estratosféricamente, conocían bien ese kí y a quién pertenecía, gotas de sudor frio comenzaron a divisarse por la frente de ambos, el dúo se encontraba inmóvil suspendido en el aíre casi en estado de shock, sin embargo fueron obligados a salir de su estupor cuando sintieron desplazarse a la persona dueña del increíble poder de pelea.

-¡Maldición!- expresó preocupada la pelinegra empuñando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, -¡Ya sé!, Trunks tengo una idea ay que ir a tu casa, ¡De prisa!- le dijo a su cómplice antes de retomar el vuelo a toda prisa.

-¿Eh, qué?, Si- a duras penas alcanzó a contestar antes de salir volando a la misma velocidad que la chica de ojos azabaches.

-Tú concéntrate en encontrar la máquina del tiempo, yo estaré vigilando su ki hasta que se aproxime más, gracias a Kami le llevamos ventaja pero es muy mínima así que debes apresurarte- comentaba seria la joven de paliacate rojo.

-Sí, no te preocupes sé bien dónde está- respondió con la misma seriedad.

Ambos semisayas llegaron a Corporación Cápsula, aterrizaron en el patio a obscuras que rodeaba la imponente cúpula, el joven de cabellos lilas corrió al interior del inmueble; mientras su compañera aguardaba afuera mirando hacia el horizonte visiblemente preocupada.

El hijo de Bulma no tardó mucho en salir, para toparse nuevamente con la muchacha, la cual ya se encontraba al borde de la histeria.

-¡Rápido está muy cerca!- vociferó desesperada la nieta de Mr. Satán.

El joven arrojó una cápsula al aire, momentos después, tras una nube de humo, apareció una extraña máquina; los dos guerreros se acomodaron con prontitud en el interior del artefacto.

-¿Qué fecha le pongo?, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó nervioso el hombre de ojos azules sudando como un condenado.

-¡No lo sé, la que sea pero ya Trunks, tiene que ser ahora!- expresó impaciente la pelinegra.

El joven observó en la pantalla "Última fecha de actualización de software", hiso un cálculo rápido, era suficiente tiempo, introdujo la fecha, apretó un botón y el aparato comenzó a elevarse para luego desaparecer.

- **Fin del****Flashback** - **Línea de tiempo:** Pasado- **Ubicación en Dragon World:** Z-

En un día de domingo, una nave apareció en el centro del patio de Corporación Cápsula, en donde se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta; plateada y amarilla con soportes que la hacían lucir como un pulpo y una tapa transparente muy al estilo supersónicos.

En un instante todos los guerreros Z, que se encontraban disfrutando de la reunión, rodearon la nave, esperando sentir un poco del Ki que emanara del artefacto, la puerta de la máquina se abrió dejando escapar la energía vital de las dos personas que se encontraban en ella.


	9. Advertencia: Hombre Radiactivo

Enjoy… :D

**Advertencia: Hombre Radiactivo**

Una pareja se encontraba en un parque de la ciudad, una chica de cabello obscuro rodeaba el cuello de un joven de ojos azules, el cual se ruborizaba y parpadeaba mientras la muchacha comenzaba a acercársele con la intención de besarlo cuando…

-No puede ser, este Ki es de…- exclamó estupefacta sin terminar la joven de ojos azabaches.

La tarde estaba a punto de caer sobre los edificios de Cd. Satán, el sol empezaba a proporcionar rayos de luz transversales llenos de matices anaranjados; un par de jóvenes esperaban cruzar la calle hacia la otra acera conectada al parque principal de la metrópoli.

-Ay, Pan no debió encargarnos un barquillo, se me está derritiendo en la mano- comentaba con las cejas arqueadas hacia abajo una joven de cabello corto, mientras sostenía un cono de helado en una mano y una bebida refrescante en la otra.

La muchacha de ojos azules esperaba algún comentario de su compañero, pero el joven solo se limitó a pasar la calle cuando el semáforo lo indicó.

-¿Gohan?- preguntó la chica cuando notó que el joven de ojos obscuros detuvo su andar, volteó a mirarlo y notó que su semblante no era el habitual ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó.

-Desde hace un momento puedo sentir un Ki impresionante- expresó con seriedad el hijo de Milk mirando hacia el horizonte.

La chica parpadeó al notar la increíble presencia, casi comparable con la que sintió cuando Goku le mostró a Majin Buu su transformación en SSJ3 -Es verdad, y tampoco puedo sentir el Ki de Pan ni el de Trunks, ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver?- volvió a observar el rostro del joven.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer la persona a la que pertenece este ki se dirige hacia acá- contestó el semisaya con facciones endurecidas.

La pareja se quedó estática, con expresión de seriedad y preocupación, expectantes a lo que se avecinara; pudieron sentir la energía vital a unos cuantos metros; voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el cielo, gotas de sudor se asomaban por su frente; al fin pudieron divisar una luz brillante que pronto se convirtió en una pequeña mancha hasta develar su verdadera forma, era un hombre.

El hombre se detuvo en seco sobre la plazoleta, permaneció suspendido en el aire moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como buscando algo, o a alguien; los jóvenes no se movieron ni un centímetro, era preciso observar los movimientos de aquel extraño antes de actuar; cuando el hombre resolvió descender, el dúo defensor de la paz y la justicia de cd. Satán corrió en dirección a él.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, el cielo era bañado por diversos tonos de rojo, naranja y amarillo; un hombre se hallaba parado en medio de una plaza, detrás de él aparecieron dos chicos de aproximadamente 18 años, un joven y una jovencita; precisamente el hombre se encontraba en ese lugar buscando a una pareja, pero ellos no eran los que él buscaba.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó fuerte y secamente de espaldas hacia el par de Sayaman.

Los jóvenes arquearon las cejas con sorpresa un momento para después regresar a su gesto de combate.

-¿A qué te refieres?- contestó tajante el hijo mayor de Gokú.

-Saben bien a qué me refiero, pude sentir el Ki de los cuatro en este lugar, ahora díganme en donde están- aseveró el hombre en tono autoritario, aún dándoles la espalda.

-¿Por qué habríamos de decírtelo? Ni siquiera sabemos quién demonios eres- expresó con molestia la hija de Mr. Satán empuñando una mano frente a su pecho mientras extendía el otro brazo a un costado.

-De cualquier forma los voy a encontrar así que más vale que me lo digan de una buena vez- Alzó la voz el hombre con furia, mientras dejaba escapar su Ki creando pequeños rayos a su alrededor.

La pareja tomó su posición de lucha de inmediato, no tenían intención de atacarlo, pero si era necesario deberían entrar en acción, aunque ninguno de los dos deseaba hacer eso.

El hombre frente a ellos permanecía de espaldas, expectante a la respuesta de los jóvenes; el chico de ojos azabaches reparó que debían contestarle algo, y ese algo debía conducirlo lo más lejos de la cuidad, pues el ki del desconocido fluctuaba de arriba a abajo, su energía no era maligna en lo absoluto, más bien existía algo familiar en ella pero no podía atinar qué era, le daba la impresión de que el hombre en cuestión intentaba controlarse pero por alguna razón le era imposible.

Justo cuando el joven semisaya se disponía a hablarle al hombre de espaldas, frente a ellos aparecieron dos formas humanas; ambas pertenecían a sus dos y únicos maestros, las dos figuras paternas de su vida; haciendo uso de la teletransportación, Gokú y Pikkoro arribaron a la escena.

El hombre los observó, los conocía bien, estaba consciente de la razón por la que se encontraban ahí; ellos ya sabían quién era él y a qué venía.

-Te prometo que te ayudaremos, solo te pido que nos acompañes y ya no te enfades- expresó Gokú con seriedad dirigiéndose al hombre.

Los jóvenes detrás miraron atónitos sin entender qué estaba sucediendo, permanecieron en silencio parpadeando, prestando toda su atención con la intención de entender un poco más la situación.

El desconocido caminó hacia el guerrero de Gi naranja para tomar su hombro y desaparecer junto con él, el namek permaneció en la plazoleta mirando a los jóvenes que, inmediatamente después de que se esfumaron los otros dos hombres corrieron en dirección al sujeto de piel verdusca.

-Sr. Pikkoro, ¿dígame qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿A caso mi padre conoce a esa persona?- preguntó el pelinegro con curiosidad.

-Por el momento solo deben saber que ustedes dos tiene que encontrar al par de fugitivos y llevarlos al templo sagrado lo más rápido posible- respondió en su típica expresión seria.

-¿Qué? ¿Llevarlos al templo de kami-sama? Pero ¿No cree que ese hombre podría hacerles daño? se notaba muy irritado- cuestionó la chica de ojos azules con preocupación.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de que eso no suceda y en el peor de los casos, podríamos intervenir todos para someterlo y encerrarlo en la habitación del tiempo hasta que se tranquilice- expresó el anterior dios de la tierra.

-Si tiene razón Sr. Pikkoro el templo sagrado es el mejor lugar, así la tierra no correría peligro; bien en ese caso nos encargaremos de buscar a Pan y a Trunks- comentó convencido el primogénito de Goku.

-Deben darse prisa, no creo que podamos entretenerlo mucho tiempo- aseveró el guerrero namek

-Sí, no se preocupe Sr. Pikkoro- expresó sonriente el Gran Sayamán a su antiguo maestro.

-Bien los veré allá- respondió el hombre verde esbozando una ligera sonrisa a su pupilo.

Los jóvenes defensores de la justicia y la paz de ciudad Satán se dieron a la tarea de encontrar a la pareja viajera del tiempo, primero los buscaron en el parque, último lugar en donde los vieron; posteriormente decidieron dar vueltas por los alrededores, por el centro de la cuidad, la torre Satán, el centro comercial, uno que otro café y restaurant, pero nada, no había señales de la pareja

Pensaron en buscarlos en Corporación Cápsula, aún les era imposible localizarlos por medio de su ki; se dirigieron a la capital del oeste y llegaron a la extensa cúpula cede de la corporación más importante del mundo, pero tampoco estaban ahí, ni si quiera habían pasado por casualidad; solo se les podían ocurrir dos lugares más, sus respectivas casas; siendo la casa de Videl la más cercana se dispusieron a ir para allá con premura.

-Lo siento señorita Videl, la señorita Pan no ha venido desde que salió con usted temprano- comentó una de las empleadas domesticas de la mansión de Mr. Satán mientras cargaba un cesto con ropas de cama, retirándose del pasillo.

-Ay, ella fue la última, al parecer tampoco han venido para acá, ¿dónde se habrán metido?- comentó la ojiazul, sentándose en la amplia cama de su habitación para después dejarse caer de espaldas con despreocupación extendiendo los brazos, justo alado de su compañero de lucha que se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama inmóvil y tenso como una tabla, con el semblante rojo y con visibles gotas de sudor en su frente.

La muchacha de cabellos cortos no se percató del extremo nerviosismo de su amigo, hasta que fue consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, era la primera vez que un chico entraba a su habitación y no cualquier chico, era Gohan, su Gohan, el dueño de sus pensamientos; tragó saliva ruidosamente y abrió los ojos hasta donde pudo, clavó su mirada en la espalda del joven, que era lo único que podía divisar, después observó su brazo izquierdo, debido a su posición le resultaría muy sencillo estirarlo para atraer al joven hacia ella y plantarle un beso _–¡Por Kami en qué estoy pensando!_- pensó mientras juntaba sus manos al pecho con rapidez para incorporarse y quedar sentada a la par del chico de ojos azabaches, con las mejillas carmín y jugueteando nerviosa con sus pies.

El silencio inundó la habitación, ambos estudiantes de preparatoria permanecían en la misma posición hasta que el toque de un nudillo en el vidrio del ventanal que da al balcón los hiso voltear al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pan!- expresó con asombro la chica de ojos azules mientras abría la ventana para dejar entrar a la pareja fugitiva.

-Los hemos buscado por todos lados, ¿Dónde se habían metido?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Lo sentimos tuvimos que…- no terminó la frase la nieta de Mr. Satán al notar la cara de preocupación de los dos adolescentes que se encontraban frente a ella.

- ¿Lo vieron cierto? Díganme ¿Habló con ustedes?- preguntó apartando de su rostro la habitual sonrisa para reemplazarla con un semblante de seriedad.

-Solo de espaldas, nos exigió saber donde estaban- comentó la muchacha de cabello corto.

-Antes de que pudiéramos decirle algo llegó mi papá con el sr. Pikkoro y… nos pidieron que los lleváramos al templo sagrado- dijo ensombrecido el hijo de Gokú.

Los jóvenes del futuro enmudecieron, sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás, Goku y Pikkoro ya conocían la verdad, era hora de enfrentar su destino; se miraron uno al otro y volvieron a posar los ojos en la pareja que algún día formarían la familia Son/Satán.

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron que estaba huyendo?- cuestionó Videl con algo de tristeza en su voz.

El hombre de ojos azules trago saliva y contestó la pregunta de su futura suegra –No debían saberlo, era mejor así, y de hecho es mejor que se queden aquí, yo iré solo al templo de kami-sama- terminó con determinación.

-No Trunks qué estás diciendo- exclamó preocupada la pelinegra de ojos obscuros.

-Es lo mejor Pan, debo enfrentarlo como hombre- aseveró seguro con facciones endurecidas.

-Trunks va a matarte- protesto mortificada la nieta de Gokú frente al joven de cabellos lilas con ambas manos en su pecho y ojos humedecidos.

-No te preocupes, eso no pasará, es mejor que te quedes con ellos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pelinegra, la muchacha al sentir el contacto tomó la firme mano del hombre y se acurrucó en ella.

-No pienso quedarme aquí, yo también iré, debo hacerle frente igual que tú, estamos juntos en esto ¿no?- expresó convencida la hija de Gohan alzando un puño.

-Nosotros también iremos a ayudarles- comentó Gohan y fue secundado por Videl con un movimiento afirmativo.

-¡No!- gritaron al unísono Trunks y Pan, cosa que provocó que los otros dos se sobresaltaran y dieran un paso atrás con cara de susto.

-Ustedes deben quedarse, por ningún motivo deben acercarse a ese hombre- aseveró el joven pelilila.

-Escúchenme bien los dos, prométanme que por ningún motivo van a ir al lugar en donde se encuentre ese hombre, por muy fuerte que se sienta la situación, ¡Prométanlo!- reclamó la muchacha de ojos azabaches con una mano en la cintura meneando el dedo índice frente al rostro de la pareja de Sayamanes; quienes la observaban justo como contemplan a la esposa de Goku cuando ésta por algún motivo les da uno de sus típicos y sonoros sermones.

Los dos participantes que perdieron en el torneo de las artes marciales previo al despertar de Majin Buu tragaron saliva y asintieron casi imperceptiblemente ante la advertencia que recibían por parte de la nieta de Milk.

-Bien es hora de irnos- Pan miró al joven jefe de corporación cápsula y se dispuso a salir por la ventana, el chico se limitó a confirmar con la cabeza antes de seguirla.

En el templo de Kami-sama el ambiente era más que tenso, Pikkoro se encontraba recargado en una de las columnas de la entrada de la inmensa estructura; adentro un hombre de suéter y anteojos se hallaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados; el único que cortaba con la condición tétrica del lugar era Goku, que estaba dándose un festín con la comida que Mr. Popo amablemente le había ofrecido.

-¿De verdad no vas a comer algo? Debes tener hambre- articuló el hombre de cabello alborotado con la boca llena de ramen, mirando en dirección al sujeto que se localizaba del otro lado de la mesa sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte del mismo.

-Vamos, ya no te enfades- comentó con su enorme sonrisa de siempre, después de pasar su bocado.

De pronto el hombre reservado abrió los ojos, se paró estrepitosamente de su asiento tumbando la silla hacia atrás, elevo su ki y salió volando a gran velocidad del lugar; haciendo que la mesa y los platos vacios salieran disparados a los costados.

-Oye, te dijimos que los traeríamos aquí- gritó Goku con disgusto mientras surgía de entre el gran numero de trastes sucios.

El hombre de suéter y pantalón de vestir pasó como bólido a un costado del guerrero de piel verde, el namek abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo mientras gotas de sudor aparecían en su frente, -Maldición- musitó apretando los dientes y se dispuso a perseguir al sujeto a toda velocidad.

Dos jóvenes atravesaban el cielo nocturno con dirección al templo sagrado cuando frente a ellos apareció un hombre ataviado con un Gi naranja; ambos pararon en seco y lo miraron con preocupación.

-Rápido deben venir conmigo a un lugar más seguro- se volvió para que la pareja pudiera tomarlo del hombro.

Los viajeros del futuro se acercaron titubeantes cosa que desesperó al ex discípulo del Maestro Roshi.

-Dense prisa, que tu padre está en camino- exclamó mirando a Pan sobre su hombro.

_Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles a todos sus comentarios, en verdad son muy importantes para mí; sin sus comentarios no ay motivación y no duden que tomo en cuenta sus opiniones prueba de ello es este capítulo; nuevamente muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, este Fic es de ustedes y para ustedes …. Abrazos afectuosos… Yumi-chan._


End file.
